


Принцесса Галлифрея

by Wibbili_Wobbly



Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [8]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Regeneration, Skaro
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly
Summary: Маленькая глупость наивной девочки - большие проблемы целой планеты.
Series: СТРАННИК С ГАЛЛИФРЕЯ [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753240





	Принцесса Галлифрея

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Princess of Gallifrey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616528) by [Wibbili_Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wibbili_Wobbly/pseuds/Wibbili_Wobbly)



Доктор ходил вокруг консоли, периодически что-то переключая. Донна стояла позади него и сверлила Повелителя Времени недовольным взглядом.

— Ну?

— Что "ну"? — Доктор даже не посмотрел в сторону своей возмущённой спутницы. Донна фыркнула.

— И долго она ещё тут торчать будет?

— Не понимаю, о чём ты, — отозвался он, всё так же сосредоточен на управлении, совершенно обыденно обойдя свисающую с консоли ногу Странника.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чём я. Уже чёрт-те сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы спасли эту сумасшедшую, и ты всё никак не можешь её куда-нибудь высадить.

— Я же говорю – эти Француженки такие нервные, — Странник невозмутимо отхлебнула из своего термоса.

— И я не француженка, сколько раз повторять! — гаркнула Донна.

— Извини, я только на марсианском понимаю, — съязвила в ответ Повелительница Времени.

— Девочки, не ссорьтесь, — сказал Доктор, отвлёкшись от своего занятия. — Странник здесь всё равно не мешает. ...Почти. К тому же, у нас с ней всё ещё остался незаконченный разговор.

Повелительница Времени даже не успела спросить какой. Доктор тут же оказался совсем близко и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

— Почему за тобой охотился Галлифрей? Почему ты для них политический преступник? — он продолжал пытать её своим пристальным взглядом. — И на этот раз расспросов тебе не избежать.

В прошлый раз Страннику удалось увильнуть от ответа на вопрос, но сейчас шанса уже не оставалось. Она открыла было рот, чтобы что-то произнести, как вдруг ТАРДИС тряхнуло. Затем ещё и ещё.   
Всё вокруг резко замигало, машину мотало из стороны в сторону. При первом же толчке Странник полетела на пол.

— Что происходит?! — Донна еле успела за что-то схватиться, чтобы не упасть.

Доктор вцепился в консоль, глядя на монитор.

— Этого не может быть! Это словно... Я не уверен, но не многое может вызвать у ТАРДИС такую реакцию. Держитесь, сейчас мы проследуем за этим.

— Если ты хотел от меня избавиться, мог просто попросить уйти – убивать те обязательно! — завопила Странник, вцепившись в его ногу.

ТАРДИС наконец успокоилась.

— Так, всё в порядке, я жива, — Странник отряхнулась.

— Говоришь так, словно это что-то хорошее, — пробурчала в ответ Донна.

— Так, дамы, тихо! — вмешался Доктор. — Думаю, самое время осмотреться и понять, куда нас закинуло.

Он бодро зашагал к двери, высунулся наружу, но тут же вернулся, резко захлопнув дверь.

— Уходим отсюда.

— Да что там такое? — Странник подошла к Доктору и отпихнула его от двери.

— Так моя первая любовь.

— Чего?! Да кто она такая? — Странник высунулась наружу. — А ну-ка покажи мне эту су... — она не успела договорить. Вместо этого, в точности как Доктор, она снова захлопнула дверь.

— Так, не заставляйте и меня открывать эту дверь. Что там? — Донна нахмурилась, ничего не понимая.

— Там... **Я** , — в недоумении сказала Странник. — Ну, **самая первая я**. До всех регенераций. — она в недоумении глянула на Доктора.

— Нам нужно убираться отсюда. Не хватало ещё раз порушить временные потоки, — он направился к консоли.

— Стой! — окликнула его Странник. — Мы никуда не улетаем – я, кажется, кое-что вспомнила, — Повелительница Времени застыла в напряжении, — Три... Два... Один...

Снаружи раздался робкий стук в дверь ТАРДИС. Доктор и Донна переглянулись, а Странник, не дожидаясь ответа, понеслась открывать дверь.

***

За дверью стояла маленькая девочка с кудрявыми пышными огненно-рыжими волосами. В её глазах живым вихрем мерцали миллионы далёких галактик. Это были совсем ещё не те потускневшие искры в глазах последней инкарнации Странника. Здесь история Повелительницы Времени только начиналась.

Девочка помялась в нерешительности, переступая с ноги на ногу.

— З-здравствуйте... — тихо произнесла она, подняв лицо, усыпанное веснушками. — Я тут услышала звуки прилетающей ТАРДИС, и вот. Вы случайно не Повелители Времени?

Странник уже хотела открыть рот, но Доктор её перебил.

— Нет. Не-а. Нисколечки. Это не мы. Вообще нет.

Девочка почувствовала явное облегчение и стала смелее.

— Но тогда откуда у вас...?

— А мы её украли! — оживилась Странник и нагнулась к рыжей гостье. — Мы воришки. Только ты никому не говори, хорошо? — Странник нежно улыбнулась, приложив палец к губам.

— Ой, правда? А я ведь тоже свою ТАРДИС украла. Я никому не расскажу, честно-честно.

— Но где же тогда твоя ТАРДИС? — спросил Доктор.

— Я её... потеряла, — съёжилась девочка, произнося последнее слово еле слышно.

Доктор смотрел то на неё, то на Странника:

— И почему я не удивлён?

Странник пихнула его в бок.

— А вы поможете мне её найти? — с надеждой спросила гостья.

— Конечно поможем! Даже не обсуждается. Не переживай, всё будет в лучшем виде, — Странник задорно прищурилась в ответ. Она прекрасно помнила страх и смятение, которое она испытывала, будучи этим маленьким рыжим созданием. Теперь ей хотелось сделать всё, чтобы девочка чувствовала себя в безопасности.

— Приключение на пять минут. Донна оставайся здесь – ты будешь стеречь нашу ТАРДИС.

Спутница собралась было что-то возразить, но Доктор перебил:

— Ну серьёзно, это какая-то заброшенная планета, тут и смотреть-то нечего. Я уверен, это не займёт много времени. Лучше будет, если ты останешься здесь.

Повелитель Времени был уверен, что эта задача не займёт много внимания и усилий. К тому же ему хотелось побольше услышать про Галлифрей от самой первой Странника.   
Донна вздохнула и согласилась остаться.

— Ладно, так и быть. Я буду тут.

— Вот и отличненько. Приключение на пять минут. Мы туда и обратно. Allons-y!

***

— Мы ведь так и не спросили твоего имени, — подметил Доктор.

— На моей планете имена выбирают сами. Только отец говорит, что оно мне пока не нужно. Но для себя я уже решила: с сегодняшнего дня я _Беглянка_. А вы кто?

— Я – Странник, а это...

— Джон Смит, — перебил Повелитель Времени, не желая раскрывать себя.

— Странник... — повторила девочка задумчиво. — Классное имя.

— Никогда не поздно его позаимствовать, — подмигнула та.

— О, кстати, ты же родом с той планеты с красивым названием? _Галлифрей_ , да? А правда, что у вас там трава красная? А там действительно три солнца? — Доктор любил Галлифрей и уже одна мысль о том, что он может погрузиться в ностальгические воспоминания о былых счастливых днях, будоражила его.

— А? Ну да, — коротко ответила Беглянка, съёжившись. Доктор не заметил этого.

— ...И эти величественные постройки, и деревья с серебряной кроной, да?

— Угу. ..На самом деле я не люблю Галлифрей. Да что там – терпеть не могу! — девочка притопнула ногой. — Отвратительное место, ни за что туда не вернусь. Я потому и Беглянка, что решила без спроса навсегда покинуть дом. Эх, гори оно всё!

— Эй, ты что, разве можно так говорить о родной планете?

— Мне – можно. Я должна была ей править.

— Погоди, а как так, у нас же демократическая планета, — перебил Доктор. — Ну, то есть, у вас. Там же пост президента, на который выбирают самого лучшего из представителей. Как ты можешь знать наверняка, что попала бы на этот пост.

— Я – лучший из представителей, — угрюмо отозвалась девочка. — Я была рождена, чтобы занять этот пост. Меня воспитывали как идеального правителя.

— Что-то вроде одного большого социального эксперимента, — вдруг вмешалась Странник. — Самым подходящим правителем будет тот, кто был специально выращен для этого.

— Да, подхватила Беглянка. Мой отец – Лорд Президент. Это ему в своё время пришла в голову такая бредовая идея.

— Ага, то есть ты, в некотором роде, получаешь власть по наследству? — спросил Доктор.

— Ну да. Что-то вроде принцессы Галлифрея.

— **_Принцесса Галлифрея_** , — еле слышно хмыкнула Странник себе под нос.

***

Потерянной ТАРДИС так нигде и не было видно. Только мрачное-мрачное небо и камни. Кругом одни камни.   
Путники остановились передохнуть.

— Я не понимаю, — Доктор в недоумении посмотрел на девочку. — Неужели не было в твоём доме ничего, что тебе правда нравилось? Природа, люди...

— Ну, кое-что там и правда было, — Беглянка оживилась. — _У меня есть друг!_ **_Лучший на свете_** _друг!_ Такой смешной и такой умный! Он показал мне столько удивительных вещей и рассказал кучу всего про огромную вселенную.

Доктор смотрел на неё с невероятной теплотой, невольно широко улыбаясь. Он прекрасно знал, о ком говорит девочка. О нём, о _Докторе_ , который так отчаянно пытался подарить этой узнице президентского дворца хоть чуть-чуть свободы.   
Если бы он только слышал в те далёкие галлифрейские дни, как его рыжая подруга говорит о нём сейчас!..

— Во дворце я никогда бы не узнала столько удивительных штук, — продолжала девочка. — Все хотели сделать из меня правителя, а он... Он ничего не хочет, он просто очень хороший. Он столько говорит про звёзды — его можно слушать часами.

— Нам нужно выдвигаться, — вклинилась Странник, пока её первое воплощение не взболтнула ничего лишнего. — А то мы так чёрт-те сколько просидим. Давай, пойдём-ка, — она с нежностью, словно родная мать, приобняла Беглянку. — А про друга своего потом как-нибудь мне расскажешь. ...Между нами, девочками, — она улыбнулась и подмигнула, а затем бросила короткий взгляд на Доктора.

Повелитель Времени справлялся с нахлынувшими эмоциями. Всё теперь казалось каким-то новым и непривычным.   
В воздухе повисло молчание. Ни Доктор, ни Странник не решались вновь заговорить о давно забытом прошлом.

Вдруг Беглянка заметила звуковую отвёртку Доктора, торчащую из кармана его пальто. Не колеблясь ни секунды, она выхватила девайс.

— Ха-ха, теперь моё, — радостно выкрикнула она, помахав новым трофеем. — Попробуй догони! — девочка понеслась туда, где большие камни образовывали причудливые формы.

— Эй, а ну отдай! — Доктор рванул следом. Он бежал на звук детского смеха, словно вернувшись в те дни, когда он маленьким мальчиком бежал по рубиновым полям за своей рыжеволосой подругой.

— Не поймаешь! Не поймаешь! — слышался звонкий голосок.

Доктор завернул за очередной камень и наткнулся на Странника, что наблюдала за этими двумя. Он, не долго думая, подбежал и с нежностью прижал её к себе, положив голову на её плечо.

— _Поймал!_ — улыбаясь сказал Повелитель Времени.

***

— Ну ты это... Личное пространство-то соблюдай, — Неуверенно сказала Странник, и Доктор отпустил её. Повелительница Времени продолжила: — И ещё кое-что. Ты меня потерял, — она имела ввиду рыжую девочку, которой и правда нигде видно и слышно не было.

Доктор огляделся по сторонам.

— Знаешь, в обычной ситуации я бы обрадовался, но...

Странник тут же отвесила ему подзатыльник, не дав договорить.

— Эй! Ты даже не дослушала!

Теперь им не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как искать не только ТАРДИС, но и потерянное галлифрейское дитя.

Дорога оказалась не слишком долгой, но Странник то и дело спотыкалась, проклиная себя из прошлого, а Доктор напевал какую-то детскую песенку.   
Путники зашли в какую-то тёмную пещеру, подсвечивая себе путь звуковой отвёрткой Странника.

— Знаешь, это же ты. Почему ты не помнишь, куда сбежала?

— А ты помнишь, сколько стоило молоко в 1896 году в субботу в 12:46?

— Нет.

— Ну вот и не задавай тупые вопросы. Как я могу помнить – двенадцать жизней просто как-никак!

Странник напоролась на что-то твёрдое впереди. Раздался гулкий железный звук.

— Ну и какая же это мезозойская тухлятина придумала оставить здесь мусорный бак?! — Повелительница Времени подняла отвёртку, осветив металлический корпус.

— Уничтожить! Уничтожить! — раздался громкий, противный и такой знакомый голос. Весь свет в пещере резко погас.

Это были Далеки. Но не те, которых привык видеть Доктор, а те, которых слабо помнила Странник. Одни из самых первых моделей.   
И эта опустошённая планета была не чем иным, как Скаро – местом, где были созданы самые грозные и беспощадные существа во всей Вселенной. Существа, которые были созданы, чтобы убивать всё, что не является Далеком.

Каково же было удивление Повелителей Времени, когда вместо немедленного умерщвления Далеки послушно, с небывалым самообладанием, вели их в одно из немногих уцелевших зданий разгромленной планеты.

— Они нас не убивают, а значит мы им нужны, — хмуро шепнул Доктор Страннику, покорно держа руки над головой, как и подобает любому пленнику.

— Даже не знаю, что из этого было бы лучше.

Он дошли до полуразрушенного здания, что пережило недавнюю войну между Талами и Каледами.  
Среди развалин была комната с множеством компьютеров и механизмов.

— Так-так-так, ещё чужаки? — раздался скрипучий, пробирающий до самых костей голос. — Не слишком ли много у нас туристов для всеми забытой планеты?

***

Доктор застыл на месте — он несомненно узнал того, кто был передним. Даврос, создатель Далеков. Да, моложе, чем в последние встречи с ним, но всё такой же иссохший и слепой старик с невероятно противным голосом.   
Повелитель времени весь напрягся, нахмурил брови. Это всё не к добру: особенно то, что творец самых опасных убийц во вселенной сейчас распивал чаи с рыжей Беглянкой.

— Скажи мне, девочка, они тоже из великой расы Повелителей Времени, о которой ты мне уже так много рассказала?

Девочка с улыбкой на лице посмотрела на Доктора и Странника, отрицательно замотала головой и отхлебнула из кружки.

— Дура мелкая, не смей ничего говорить ему! — завопила Странник, но её тут же перебили.

— Молчать! — выкрикнул Даврос. — Я не верю в такие совпадения. Вы явно здесь не просто так, а значит, можете предоставить ценную информацию. Думаю, мы могли бы придумать, как извлечь её у вас...  
  


— Дядя Даврос, а у меня, кстати, друг ещё есть, — вклинилась Беглянка, указывая пальцем на большой монитор, на котором виднелись звёзды. — Там, на Галлифрее. Помогите мне забрать его с собой, он тоже очень хотел путешествовать.

— Забрать его с твоей планеты, говоришь? — Даврос подъехал ближе к девочке. В его голове созрел план. — Что же, мы, конечно, будем рады помочь тебе и твоему другу. Ты знаешь, где находится твоя планета?

— Точные координаты и местоположение, — счастливо закивала та. — Я сейчас! — она быстро начала печатать на клавиатуре.  
  


— Ой дуууура, — протянула Странник, хлопнув себя ладонью по лицу.

— Беглянка, остановись! — уже прикрикнул Доктор, но девочка не реагировала. — Ну же, стой! — это было бесполезно. К тому же Далеки уже были готовы испепелить его на месте. Нужен был план.  
  


— Эй, Беглянка, ты же так и не рассказала мне о своём галлифрейском приятеле.

— По-моему она рассказала даже слишком много, — закатила глаза Странник. Доктор на неё цыкнул.

Слова Повелителя Времени явно привлекли внимание рыжей девочки. Она отвела взгляд от монитора.

— Ты правда хочешь о нём услышать? — космические глаза засияли ещё ярче, хрупкое тельце сделало шаг к Доктору. Даврос к этому времени был занят координатами, поэтому не замечал ничего вокруг и не придавал значения их разговорам.

— Да, я очень хочу услышать об озере, где вы впервые купались; о том, как разбили окно во дворце, играя в мяч, который он притащил; как убегали от куриц, когда он хотел произвести на тебя впечатление и начал их гонять...

Девочка делала шаг при каждом его слове, слушая и широко улыбаясь.

— _Да, прошу, расскажи мне о **Докторе**._

— Стоп, откуда ты знаешь его имя?

— Поверь, **я знаю**.

Беглянка уже была достаточно близко, чтобы Доктор успел подтащить её к себе и выхватить свою отвёртку из её рук. Он навёл девайс на огромные балки на потолке, что тут же обрушились на Далеков.

— Бежим, это задержит их совсем ненадолго!

***

Убежать далеко у них не получилось, да и цели такой не было. До ТАРДИС Доктора нестись было бесполезно, а потерянная машина Беглянки так и не была найдена.

— Ты совсем на своём Галлфрее поехала? С черта ли ты ему информацию даёшь?! Ты вообще его видела? Это же какой-то сумасшедший дед, который помереть должен был ещё лет тридцать назад! — заорала на девочку Странник, но Доктор закрыл ей рот руками. Повелители Времени и так скрылись на какими-то полуразрушенными стенами и были в очень относительной безопасности.

— Но... Деды ведь плохими не бывают, — беспомощно возразила Беглянка, пряча взгляд. На её глазах начали выступать слёзы.

— Ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила? Ты просто так взяла и слила координаты самой могущественной расы каким-то солонкам, которые катаются и кричат "уничтожить!" Из-за тебя сотни, тысячи жизней окажутся в беде, планета будет разрушена, а главное: твой дружок-пирожок может погибнуть!

— Странник, прекрати, — Доктор тряхнул её за плечи, и та и правда немного пришла в себя.

— Стоять здесь долго – небезопасно. Нужно найти укрытие получше, к тому же, нужно по-прежнему отыскать ТАРДИС, — Доктор перевёл взгляд на девочку, что еле сдерживала слёзы. — Не отставай.

Повелитель Времени схватил Странника за руку; рыжая девочка, прикусив губу, побежала следом.

ТАРДИС Беглянки, то ли на счастье, то ли на беду, была найдена. Найден в лаборатории Скаро. И только Вортексу известно, что произойдёт или уже произошло, если Даврос и его творения смогут попасть в неё, получив доступ ко всему пространству и времени.

Повелители Времени натолкнулись на галлифрейскую машину совершенно случайно. В поисках укрытия они спрятались за большой железной дверью, за которой красовалась...

— Я помню её! Не может быть... — Доктор сделал шаг вперёд.

— Да, — Странник приложила ладонь к металлической стенке машины времени. Механизм издал одобрительный звук. — Моя ТАРДИС. Она до сих пор узнаёт меня – чудеса да и только, — она нежно улыбнулась, глядя на этот железный цилиндр, подключенный к разным приборам. Повелительница Времени готова была пустить слезу от переполнявшего её тепла и, вместе с тем, какой-то тоскливой пустоты.

— _Первая украденная ТАРДИС_ , — протянул Доктор, кивая. — Честное слово, я тогда не верил, что ты и правда решишься её украсть.

— Ну да. А потом и сам же последовал моему примеру.

Повелители Времени смотрела друг на друга.   
Глаза Доктора горели детским счастьем, будто он снова обрёл свой затерянный галлифрейский рай.   
Глаза Странника были полны тягучей тоски и гнетущей неприязни. Это чувство всякий раз сопровождало её воспоминания о безрадостном детстве.

— Эй, я тебе не картина, в которую нужно вглядываться, — Странник нахмурилась, но глаз не отвела.

— Прости, — Доктор усмехнулся. — Я просто вспомнил кое-что из прошлого.

***

Странник снова дотронулась до ТАРДИС, и её тут же словно прошибло током.

— Я!

— Что? Ты что-то вспомнила? — встрепенулся Доктор.

— Я... Меня...

— Что "тебя"?

— Мы опять потеряли меня из прошлого, придурок!

Доктор быстро глянул по сторонам. Странник была права: рыжей девочки нигде не наблюдалось. Он и правда был слишком рассеян и подверг опасности Беглянку.

— Мы не можем бежать без неё. Без меня! Куда эта мелкая опять подевалась?! Почему же я всегда была такая тупая! — Странник мучительно застонала.

Оставлять ТАРДИС здесь было нельзя. Но и улететь без Беглянки Повелители Времени не могли. Странник хорошо помнила каждую свою смерть – тем более первую. А потому она точно знала: это должно произойти не здесь.

— Кажется я знаю, где она, — тихо сказала девушка.

Доктор лишь нахмурился. Он прекрасно понимал, что это всё не к добру.

— Выйти отсюда просто так мы не сможем – далеки уничтожат нас, чуть только завидев. Но у меня есть идея. — он облокотился на машину времени. — Это же твоя ТАРДИС. Так давай, открой двери. Пора выводить её из режима самозащиты.

Странник лишь подняла брови, постепенно начиная понимать. Доктор продолжил:

— В ТАРДИС частенько можно найти кучу хлама с различных планет и эпох. Повелители Времени никогда не прочь оставить себе парочку сувениров. Там может оказаться что-то полезное для нас.

***

В ТАРДИС было светло и чисто — стандартная белая комната с консолью посередине. Любая галлифрейская машина времени вначале выглядит именно так.

— Не знаю, насколько эти безмозглые железные бочонки под названием Далеки сейчас опасны, но я не хочу проверять это на ТАРДИС, — громко сказал Доктор, обращаясь куда-то в пустоту. — Мы хотим помочь тебе и твоей хозяйке. Пожалуйста, дай нам что-то, что поможет спасти вас и ваш дом.

После недолгой тишины одна из дверей машины распахнулась. Просьба Доктора была услышана и принята. Он широко заулыбался и побежал туда.

Странник не разделяла его энтузиазма. Она шла не за своим спасением. С таким же гордым и отречённым видом она, помнится, поднималась на эшафот во Франции.   
Благодаря своей первой инкарнации, Повелительница Времени помнила, чем суждено окончиться этой истории на Скаро.   
Повелительница Времени не спеша зашагала вслед за Доктором.

Это и правда было огромное помещение с кучей диковинных приспособлений с разных планет и времён.

Доктор был против оружия. Всегда. Без исключения. Ему хотелось верить в это. Но сейчас речь шла о Далеках и о спасении родной планеты. Сейчас от него зависели миллионы жизней. И ещё одна – самая важная.   
Повелитель Времени отыскал в куче хлама внушительный лазерный пулемёт.

— Похоже, то что надо.

— Да, но я нашла кое-что посмертоноснее, — с серьёзным лицом заявила Странник, медленео доставая из-за спины... **Ложку.**

— Ложка? Серьёзно? — Доктор выхватил столовый прибор у неё из рук. — Да брось, этим не невозможно драться. Ложка никогда не пригодится никому в бою. Будь серьёзнее, — он засунул её к себе в карман.

— Хорошо-хорошо, оружие ближнего боя не брать, поняла.

Больше времени не было. Нужно было спалась Беглянку и Галлифрей.   
Доктор вооружился прибором, выводящим технику из строя. Странник же взяла...

— Что это? Пистолет какой-то?

— **_Так надо_** , — мрачно ответила Странник.

— Но вряд ли ты сможешь пробить броню...

— _Это не для Далеков_ , — задержав тяжёлый взгляд на оружии, Странник сунула его в карман.

Повелители Времени собрались в бой.

— И что, какие будут наши последние слова?

— Allons-y! — усмехнулся Доктор.

— И не спрашивай меня как!

Цель была ясна: найти Беглянку и остановить вторжение Далеков на Галлифрей. Первый пункт казался куда более осуществимым из-за смутных воспоминаний Странника. Что же касалось спасения целой планеты... Доктор чувствовал, что у него появился второй шанс остановить злосчастную Войну Времени. Сейчас — он в самом эпицентре событий, которые повлекут череду ужасных последствий. Но так ли легко переписать время?

— Тревога! Тревога! Чужаки сбежали! Вторжение на планету Галлифрей через десять единиц. Уничтожить! Уничтожить! — раздавались повсюду истерические механические вопли.

Оружие Доктора не могло задержать Далеков надолго, но оно дало шанс выбраться из укрытия.

— Как хорошо, что ты взяла с собой пистолет – он там очень пригождается, — с сарказмом сказал Повелитель Времени, на что Странник в ответ лишь угрюмо нахмурилась.

***

Беглянка боязливо вышла из своего укрытия, услышав страшную новость. Что значит "вторжение на планету Галлифрей"?! Нет, этого не должно было случиться. Там же остался её Доктор! Они же должны были просто сбежать!

Всё это время рыжая девочка пряталась в нише в стене, свернувшись калачиком, и просто хотела домой. Не на Галлифрей и не в украденную ТАРДИС. Она сама не знала, куда ей бежать.   
Странник была права – Беглянка всё испортила.

— **_Принцесса Галлифрея!.._** — девочка съёжилась ещё сильнее.

Она должна была стать идеальным правителем и вести свой народ к светлому будущему. А вместо этого она развязала войну и подвергла опасности целую планету. Одно большое разочарование!   
По её веснушчатым щекам катились крупные слёзы.

— Я просто жалкая... **_Доктор_** , где же ты, чтобы помочь мне?

Даврос направлялся нападать на главную вражескую планету, что "подослала" трёх "шпионов" на Скаро, а кроме того, способна открыть ему и Далекам всё время и пространство.   
Шансы на спасение таяли на глазах. Беглянка была растеряна.

— Доктор, прошу, я не знаю, что мне делать. Ты всегда знал. _Так где же ты, когда так нужен?_

Но никто не появлялся. Беглянка начала понимать всю безысходность ситуации. Она подставила под удар слишком много жизней. Но, как хороший правитель, она должна была сделать всё, чтобы их спасти.

— Да, я тоже могу быть полезной, — девочка сделала шаг к главному компьютеру.

***

— Тут должна быть вся информация, что я им дала, — Беглянка сосредоточенно уставилась на панель. — Уничтожу компьютер – сотру информацию. Они никогда не найдут Галлифрей и вообще больше никуда не полетят. Мне только нужно...

Она попыталась взломать главный компьютер, но всё было тщетно. Даже эти огромные знания в сфере технологий, что ей вдалбливали с самого детства в стенах главного здания Аркадии, не могли помочь.

Выход оставался один, и он совсем не нравился маленькой девочке, которая так боится боли. Но, как и любой Повелитель Времени, она обладала способностью впитывать в себя энергию и информацию. Беглянку учили этому, потому она не понаслышке знала о том, как болезненно это может быть.   
Девочка подручными средствами открыла панель.

— Я просто надеюсь, что это сработает.

Рыжая девочка собрала все силы, чтобы впитать в себя как можно больше. Всё её тело словно пронизывало током, а мозг начал разрываться на части от всей полученной информации. Из её глаз полились слёзы, она завопила, не в силах сдержаться.

— Странник! — раздался голос Доктора где-то вдалеке, но Беглянка не могла его услышать.

— П-прошу... Я больше не могу... Я не хочу... — слабым дрожащим голосом протянула девочка.

При виде этого Странник застыла на месте, скованная ужасом. Она прекрасно помнила этот момент, этот страх и огромную боль.

— _Я не хочу..._ — одними губами повторила она в ужасе.

Доктор действовал быстро. Он бросился к девочке. С силой вырвал её из панели. Та безжизненно упала к нему на руки.

— Странник, она..?

— Нам надо в ТАРДИС. Они сейчас придут сюда. Даврос, Далеки.

— Думаешь, они не знают, куда мы пойдём?

— Знают. Им сейчас не до этого. Нам надо уходить.

— И как же? — с лёгкой улыбкой спросил Доктор.

— Ой, та сам прекрасно знаешь ответ.

— Да. Но сейчас мне хочется услышать его ещё раз.

— Тогда... Не спрашивай меня как.

***

Десятки Далеков и правда уже поджидали незваных гостей.

— Неужели после всего этого вы рискнули вернуться к вашей мудрёной машине? — слабым голосом проскрипел Даврос. — Стало быть, она и правда стоит того. Вы принесли нам много проблем – но это порядком подзатянулось. Дети мои! — он обратился к своим жестяным творениям.

— Уничтожить! Уничтожить! — Далеки направили пушки на чужаков.

Доктор сильнее прижал Беглянку и заслонил собой Странника.

— Да, вы можете нас уничтожить, но это будет не так уж просто. Мы – **_Повелители Времени_** , нас нельзя просто так убить. Но ты, похоже, любишь рисковать, раз создал расу могущественных нацистов, которые уничтожают всё, что не является Далеком.

— И вот ведь незадача, — подхватила Странник, — ты же и сам – **не Далек**.

— Неловко получается, правда? Ты нас уничтожить не можешь, а вот они тебя – могут.

Пушки железных существ уже были направлены на их создателя.

— Ты несёшь чепуху! — занервничал Дарвос. Но слова Повелителей Времени сделали своё.

— Не Далек! Не Далек! Не Далек! — разносилось со всех сторон.

Не успел Даврос опомниться, как все трое Повелителей Времени уже проскользнули в ТАРДИС.

— Прощай, дедуля! Удачно тебе теперь дожить до пенсии! — Странник радостно махнула ему рукой, и машина времени, издавай характерный звук, растворилась в воздухе.

Доктор взял на себя управление, привычно бегая вокруг консоли. Он пытался отправить ТАДРИС Беглянки поближе к своей.

— Только не переусердствуй, ты знаешь, что бывает, если столкнуть две ТАРДИС, — Странник прижимала к себе рыжую девочку, которая всё ещё была без сознания.

— Постараюсь не промахнуться.

***

Пока Доктор разбирался с ТАРДИС, девочка пришла в себя.

— Где мы? Всё закончилось? У меня получилось? — Беглянка встала, слегка покачиваясь.

Странник неуверенно кивнула, хотя она прекрасно знала, что ещё не всё позади и что осталось последнее незавершённое дело.   
Рыжей девочке было явно не по себе. Она постоянно нервно озиралась и держалась за голову; фиолетовый космос её глаз потух, а вместо него на мир теперь смотрели глаза Далека.

Как только ТАРДИС материализовалась, Странник без объяснений потащила Беглянку наружу.

— Идём, ну же, шевелись!

— Ч-что происходит?

— Видишь ли, — с сожалением произнесла Странник, — Даврос всё ещё находится на этапе сотворения Далеков. Когда ты впитывала в себя информацию из системы, в тебя попало кое-что ещё. Теперь ты тоже становишься Далеком.

— Что?! Но... Но... — девочке очень хотелось возразить, но она уже чувствовала это всем своим телом. — Это можно как-то остановить?

Странник тяжело вздохнула и поморщилась, ёжась всем телом.

— Знаешь ли ты, милое дитя, — медленно протянула она, — что при **регенерации** каждая клетка Повелителя Времени сгорает и заменяется новой – очищенной? — с этими словами она нехотя вытащила из кармана пистолет. Доктор, ты сказал, что пистолет бесполезен в борьбе с Далеками – однако одного из них он всё-таки одолеет.

— Нет! — жалостливо пропищала Беглянка. — Я... Я не хочу! Я всего лишь хотела помочь! Я просто была полезной, я помогала! Пожалуйста, не делай этого! Я не хочу регенерировать – я решила, что вообще _никогда не буду регенерировать_. Умоляю тебя! — девочка была напугана и чувствовала себя преданной. Она так доверяла Страннику – пожалуй, больше, чем кому-либо.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как ты важна для меня. Поэтому я должна тебя спасти. И тебе **нужно** срегенерировать, пока не стало слишком поздно.

— Ну а вдруг у меня не получится? Вдруг я просто умру? _Мне страшно!_

— Всё будет хорошо, я точно знаю это.

По веснушчатым щекам Беглянки текли слёзы. Она не хотела, чтобы всё заканчивалось так, но Странник точно помнила, что этому быть. Бывшая Принцесса Галлифрея прекрасно помнила, как она умерла в первый раз.

Странник медленно подняла пистолет, который вдруг показался неимоверно тяжёлым, и направила его на Беглянку. Девочка уже не стала возражать. То ли от того, что мутация забрала у неё все силы, то ли от того, что она уже смирилась и решила последний раз довериться.

Повелительница Времени не могла прицелиться – её глаза помутнели от слёз, сквозь которые едва различалась маленькая рыжеволосая фигурка. Руки Странника дрожали.

Выстрел. Звук разнёсся эхом. Девочка повалилась на землю.

— Что?! Но я ещё не успела нажать на курок! _Это была не я..._

**_Это был Доктор._** Он наблюдал в стороне и не мог заставить Странника убивать саму себя. Она всё равно не смогла бы.

***

— Нет... — еле слышно прошептала Странник. Она резко обернулась к Доктору.

Тот стоял в стороне, напрягшись, глядя в одну точку и тяжело дыша. Он понимал, что нельзя было терять ни минуты, а Странник не справилась бы сама.

Повелительница Времени со слезами на глазах рванула к Беглянке, припав к бездыханному телу девочки.

— Оставь её. Ты должна дать ей регенерировать спокойно.

— Ни за что! Ей же так страшно. Она уже мертва, но каждая клетка её тела сейчас ведёт борьбу. Я не могу её оставить одну! А вдруг... А вдруг у неё не получится?.. — всё так же по-детски спросила Странник.

— Не говори глупостей, пойдём, нам пора, — Доктор попытался оттащить Странника.

— Она не должна проходить через это одна! _...Никто не должен_. Тем более – в первый раз.

Странник вырвалась и снова прильнула к Беглянке, чтобы дать последнее напутствие.

— Ничего не бойся, — шепнула она девочке на ухо. — Ты не одна. Доктор с тобой. И всегда будет с тобой. Он обязательно найдёт тебя. И ты ищи его, — она немного подумала и прибавила: — **_И не спрашивай меня как._**

Доктор оттащил Странника в свою ТАРДИС. У девочки теперь начиналась своя история, в которой два Повелителя Времени станут просто случайными знакомыми.

— Что ты сказала ей? — спросил Доктор, закрывая дверь.

— Я дала ей **надежду** – то, чего ей так не хватает.

Она рванула к консоли и уставилась на большой экран, который отображал всё, что находилось снаружи, включая маленькую девочку. Та всё ещё не подавала признаков регенерации. Первая смерть даётся труднее последующих, но Странник уже начала беспокоиться.

В это время из одного коридора ТАРДИС вышла ничего не подозревающая Донна.

— Что здесь, чёрт возьми...

— Не сейчас, француженка!

Все трое смотрели на монитор. Рыжая девочка наконец стала излучать слабое свечение, и яркие, словно солнце, искры окружили её. Спустя несколько мгновений ослепительный свет озарил море пустого мрака.   
Секунды – и Беглянка неуклюже попыталась подняться, удивляясь своему новому телу. Теперь это была высокая бледная девушка с длинными белыми волосами. Она озиралась по сторонам своими чистыми нефритовыми глазами, в которых по-прежнему мерцали звёзды далёких миров.

Беглянка озиралась по сторонам. В её взгляде была бесконечная благодарность за то, что ей дали ещё один шанс, ещё одну жизнь. Когда всё страшное позади, кажется, что регенерация – это вовсе не смерть, а рождение.   
Повелительница времени посмотрела на синюю полицейскую будку, сделала пару неуверенных шагов, собираясь войти, но передумала. Она вернулась к своей ТАРДИС. Галлифрей ждал свою правительницу, и она это прекрасно понимала – теперь как никогда ясно. Война с Далеками оставалась лишь вопросом времени, но Беглянка уже успела об этом напрочь забыть.   
Она застыла на пороге, с пару секунд поколебавшись, и вошла внутрь. Машина времени издала знакомый механический звук и исчезла.

***

В ТАРДИС Доктора наступила тишина, которую прервала Донна, с болью в голосе:

— А что же станет с этой девочкой дальше?

— _Дальше?_ — переспросила Странник уже почти обыденным тоном. — А я скажу тебе, что будет дальше. Она вернётся на родную планету, где хорошенько отхватит люлей за то что угнала ТАРДИС и потеряла первую жизнь. Её друг не будет разговаривать с ней ещё неделю, ведь для него это всё станет большим шоком. Беглянке придётся снова умереть перед тем, как принять власть – таков обычай. Править она будет успешно, но недолго. Соберётся отречься и выйти замуж за друга детства. Они запланируют скрепить свой союз на Кольцах Акатена и отправиться бороздить вселенную, как и мечтали. Но вдруг – война. И всё потому что кто-то не смог вовремя стереть все координаты, — Странник с силой стукнула кулаком по консоли. — На Галлифрее узнают, кто стал виновницей трагических событий. В этот момент правительница станет главным предателем, врагом народа и просто чужим странником. У неё не останется выбора, кроме как покинуть планету – в чём её и убедит её дражайший друг. Он запихнёт её в первую попавшуюся ТАРДИС и пообещает перерыть всю вселенную, чтобы встретиться снова; **_пообещает не забыть_**. ...И больше она его никогда не увидит. И жили они долго и счастлив. Конец.

Напряжённую тишину нарушало только тяжёлое дыхание Странника. Донна закрыла рот руками, а по её щеке стекали слёзы.   
Доктор молча уставился на Повелительницу Времени. Он знал, что причинял ей немало боли, но именно сейчас в собственных глазах он стал самым отвратительным существом во всём времени и пространстве.

— Я стала причиной гибели целой планеты. Разочарованием всего народа. Не справилась с одной-единственной целью всего своего существования. ...Пойду пожру чего-нибудь, — Странник резко выпрямилась и пошла вглубь ТАРДИС на поиски съестного. С этого момента она будет притворяться, что маленькая Беглянка никогда не появлялась в её таймлайне. — Только одно... — перед уходом сказала она. — Зачем ты тоже взял пистолет?

— Подумал, что у тебя есть план, который нуждается в подстраховке, — помолчав ответил Повелитель Времени.

— Хороший Доктор, — кивнула девушка и скрылась.


End file.
